


Stop time, let's talk.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nightmare and Dream talk, while the rest watches.(takes place during the wedding)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Stop time, let's talk.

**Author's Note:**

> help with the tags pls.

Dream just stood there frozen from shock, before the wedding he thought of everyway it could go wrong and this wasn't one of them.  
And he did something he never thought he would he called for Nightmare, he prayed for him to come and stop everything that's going on.  
And it looked like his prayers where answered, the world turned gray and everyone stopped.  
" what the fuck " said Tommy while looking at his hands and the body before him. It was him he was out of his body. And as he looked around so was everyone except for Ghostbur the place he was before now has just an outline of him.  
Everyone turned when they heard a soft thud.  
Dream fell to his knees and took of his mask throwing it at a pilar to shatter.  
And for the first time in eons he let himself break knowing Nightmare would use it to his advantage.  
To say everyone was shocked was an understatement not one of them has ever seen him cry. And while everyone was frozen in place the the groom walked to the bride with his ears down.  
" Dream ? " the Fox hybrid asked softly while continuing to walk to his lover.  
" Well well well, I tried to warn you this would happen didn't I Dreamie pie ? " A voice made Fundy stop, and everyone else to look around to see the person talking.  
" I'm sorry I'm sorry " Dream started muttering without stoping to breathe.  
" You really disappoint me Dreamie pie, you know I'm the only person able to love a failure like you "  
The owner of the voice showed themselves, He was the exact same height as Dream, but the way he held himself was different like he was above all while Dream had this air of childishness around him. The voice's clothing was mainly orange and the mask hanging from his neck was black with white outlines and the face painted on it looked like it was crying from pain.  
The voice slowly walked to Dream and sat next to him.  
" I'm sorry I'm sorry " Dream kept muttering to himself.  
" Speak up Dreamie pie I can't hear you " said the voice mocking him.  
" who the hell is that " Tommy broke the silence between the invisible guests.  
The voice put his left hand around Dream's neck and it started to smoke with a few sparks here and there.  
" I don't think you heard me Dreamie pie so I'll say it again, S P E A K U P " The voice said while smiling innocently but even a blind man could see the malicious look in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> don't know if I will finish this.


End file.
